


Better than Robin Hood

by kappa77



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Archery, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Humor, I just wanted Hanzo to be more than a sniper then it got out of hand, Ive only used a bow on three separate occasions, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Alternatively, Hanzo Should be the One with the BAMF belt buckle, but He Would Never Wear ItAlso Alternatively, Hanzo Keeps McCree on His Toes and McCree Likes It





	

The first thing McCree noticed about the new Overwatch was its size. It was small, and it certainly showed as the old halls of Gibraltar seemed empty even when no one was on a mission. It also showed as everyone was able to cram into the meeting room, all able to voice their opinion.

It was weird, not what McCree had been mentally preparing for when he responded to the Recall.

Today, they’ve gone through a list of possible recruits. They’re focusing on new people, discerning on whether having a music sensation would be a good or bad idea (they decide it’s a good idea, and McCree can’t believe it, but they did also get D.Va so he just abstained at that point).

“This is our next focus.” A photo of a Japanese man in his late thirties, with long hair pulled in a ponytail, scowling at the group appears in the center of the table. “He is an archer-”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Winston looks annoyed at being cut off, but McCree can’t help it. “So, you’re telling me, that out of all the new people who are risking their lives to join this illegal operation, out of all those people, you chose an _archer_?” McCree looked around the table. “Oh, come on, I can’t be the only one?”

Winston cleared his throat. “We have full confidence in the new agent’s skill as he is Genji’s brother.”

The table went silent, all eyes drifted over to him.

“Ah, shit Genji, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize, my fat mouth gets away from me sometimes.”

“It is alright. I understand how a bow is not a typical weapon of this day and age, but my brother is capable. This will be good for him and us. He will be a good fit.”

Everyone around him nodded, not wanting to say what was on their minds.

_If he could get the approval of the brother he nearly killed, there’s not much we can do to protest._

\---

Hanzo was… interesting to say the least. He definitely looked interesting, not fitting any of the descriptions Genji had given. He had an undercut and piercings, modern clothes; who Genji described sounded more like an ancestor to the man standing in front of them. McCree was sure Genji’s jaw had dropped when he first saw Hanzo walk into the hanger.

McCree couldn’t lie, he looked _good_ for a near-40 year old vagabond.

Introductions were fairly formal, going down the line of agents, each giving a smile and wave in greeting. Winston then broke off from the rest of the group to show him around and assign him his room.

McCree stayed behind, where Genji was still taking in the image of his brother’s new look.

“You ok there, ninja?” he asked, barely about to keep himself from laughing.

The green light grew brighter for a moment as he sighed. “My brother always manages to surprise me, even if he doesn’t intend it.”

McCree lets out a chuckle patting him on the back. “At least the dinner conversation will be lively.”

And it was, with the two brothers bickering in rapid-fire Japanese, the gestures toward each other confirming McCree’s guess that it was about the makeover. It certainly broke the ice for one night, even if Hanzo didn’t say long after that, quickly depositing his plate in the sink then retiring to his room.

\---

The first time they got to see Hanzo in action was on a mission. There had only been time for Winston to watch him train once or twice, in order to see where he would fit on a team, before they had gotten word of major Talon activity.

And the possibility of saving someone Mei, who hadn’t been heard since she had responded to the Recall, saying she’d join in a week after finishing research.

It had been three.

This combined with Talon activity in the last place Mei had been left McCree, Hanzo, D.Va, Mercy, Torbjorn, and Tracer flying toward Lijiang Tower. The flight was relatively quiet, with just the background noise of Lena and Mercy chatting in the cockpit.

McCree glanced over to Hanzo, sitting on his right. To Genji’s chagrin, he still wore the modern clothes he brought and McCree couldn’t lie, it’s be hard to take his eyes off of him fighting like that. He looked down, seeing Hanzo’s tattoo around his wrist slowing being wrapped up in cloth.

He couldn’t help himself. “How come yer getting’ all mummified?”

Hanzo glanced over. “It’s because the bowstring sometimes snaps on my skin, or breaks completely. This helps lessen the blow.”

He nodded, letting the cabin fall into silence again.

\---

They arrived in the early hours of the morning, sun barely peeking out from the horizon. Lena parked the plane a little ways away from their destination, the docks of Lijiang. As they left the cabin, with Tracer sprinting off ahead as point, Winston briefed them again from HQ.

“Talon activity has been reported in a warehouse nearby. But be careful-”

McCree’s focus was lost as he watched Hanzo following the group on the streets.

“Shouldn’t you be finding a roof top to snipe from?” McCree said out loud.

He could’ve sworn he heard a scoff, but it was overpowered by last minute planning over the comms.

“My brother knows what he is doing.” Genji said, suddenly appearing on his right. “You would be wise to trust him.” He could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“I’d be more willing had I _seen_ him in action.”

Genji had no time to respond as Tracer flashed in front of them, reporting on Talon agents several yards away.

The conversation died as the sound of weapons being puled out, loaded, and ready for action.

\---

Sometime during the fight, the group separated, with Genji and Tracer charging ahead to see if they could find Mei, leaving the rest to cover for them.

Hanzo eventually found higher ground, but no more than the height of a shipping crate. McCree couldn’t help but stay close to the archer, knowing full well he was only doing it to see how well he fought. He was also pretty sure Genji would be mad if his brother died on the first mission.

His battle tactics were as unsuspected as his clothing. He wore no quiver, just a low pouch holding his arrows. When he drew an arrow, he drew multiple, holding them in his draw hand and rapidly firing at the omnic-like masks Talon wore. He was like a mini-gun but for arrows, firing off four arrows in quick succession.

“Never seen an archer shoot like that before,” McCree commented, getting off two shots before ducking behind a corner, bits of metal flying off as bullets ricocheted off.

Hanzo didn’t spare him a glance. “I have trained for a while. The modern ways bored me, so I looked further.”

“So now you’re Robin Hood?”

The archer stared at him as he ducked in an open archway. “Is a battlefield the best time for pop culture references?”

“Is there a better time for them?”

“I-“ Hanzo was caught off by something larger than a bullet throw at him, forcing him to roll away to cover. The flashbang went off, the archer only slightly affected by the noise and flash of light.  

“Shit.” McCree took the opportunity, as Talon closed on then and the archer collected himself, to climb in front of him. A glint in his eye, he rapidly pulled back on the hammer, quickly reloading and buying as much time as he could.

“You alright, partner?” he called back behind.

“Yes, get down!”

He didn’t question it, dropping like a rock onto the crate, his knees screaming how old he was.

The dragons were more of a surprise than they should’ve been. He’d been with Genji on missions before, not often as they were in different sections of Overwatch, but he’d seen the power Shimadas held in their blood.

It was still something else to hear Hanzo short the command and see the two powerful beasts charge at the enemy, mowing them down simply by passing through them. What had been a streamlined path of continuous Talon operatives turned into a ghost town real quick.

McCree spared his partner a glance back and _ooooooooh boy_ , was he glad he did. Somehow in recovering from the flashbang, Hanzo had removed his right sleeve, revealing a nearly too tight t-shirt, the intricate dragon tattoo he’d only seen bit of before, and _biceps_.

It was like Christmas come early.

“Any reason you’re half-dressed there?”

There was a hint of blush on Hanzo’s cheeks as he put on the rest of his jacket. “The dragons can tear through clothing… and I like this jacket too much.”

He smiled. “Any other tricks you got up your sleeve there?”

Hanzo let a scatter arrow fly, taking out another 3 agents rounding the corner.

McCree would’ve thrown his hat on the ground, had Tracer not shouted over the comms that they had Mei, where blocked from leaving.

He eyed Hanzo as he leapt off the crate.

“Hope you got more fancy arrows.”

“You know I do, cowboy.”

McCree’s laughter echoed through the streets as they ran to the building.

\---

McCree was glad he was near Hanzo when the archer got shot.

Not to report it, but because it was fucking awesome.

They made it part of the way to the building Tracer told them to go to when another Talon group appeared. Hanzo had popped out cover to shoot four arrows in quick succession. Before he could get the last shot off, a bullet clipped the hand holding the bow, making it fly out of his hand. McCree prepared to cover for him as he retrieved his bow, but before he could move, Hanzo was backing up to catch the bow, switching the arrow to the damaged hand. Catching the bow in his left hand, he got off the shot and launched the arrow in another head.

McCree didn’t notice his mouth was wide open until a gnat flew in. He ducked around a corner so he could hack up the fly in peace, only getting questions via the comm. He answered with a simple “M’fine,” before spinning around to shoot another Talon agent between the eyes.

McCree noticed Hanzo spare a glance at him and the slight grin on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I saw you be all badass up there, don’t you worry, darlin’.”

That got him a full laugh from the archer. McCree briefly thought the fly in the throat was worth hearing that, but pushed the idea down quickly.

“We are almost to the rest of the group. Let us make haste,” Hanzo said, jumping up to a low roof before running.

“Show-off.”

A tinny laugh filled his ear. “McCreeeee, your comm was on.”

“Fuck you, Genji.”

Now he knows he hears Hanzo’s laugh mixed in with his brother’s.

_Okay... maybe he's better than Robin Hood._

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the possibly awkward ending, I'm just getting in the swing of things
> 
> This fic is the result of watching [this archery video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEG-ly9tQGk), immediately watching [ Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ09xdxzIJQ) afterward and thinking to myself "... Hazno you could be so much cooler."
> 
> Talk Overwatch w/ me: http://kappa776.tumblr.com/


End file.
